DarkClan/Roleplay/Archive 11
Dash hissed at Snow. "Get away from these Spikes, and stop arguing with everyone. We're training, now." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:29, October 19, 2015 (UTC) "You live here, We don't usually kill our own unless it's called for. Also I'm not eager to kill but I gladly kill if they threaten me or the clan in anyway so don't try calling me a murderer." She snarled.--Blustar340 "Oh, but darling, you are," Metta replied. "Just like I am, and Amber, and everyone else here. You still don't think the lives of other's matter in the slightest, do you, sweetheart?" 03:39, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Talon came back into camp, shooting a look at Dash as she shouldered past him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:40, October 19, 2015 (UTC) "Some lives matter, some don't it's part of life everyone dies." She muttered her eyes then went blank and she looked at her paws. The one cat I trusted maybe even love hates me.. she thought. --Bluestar340 "So the only thing that makes my life matter to you is that I sleep in that den over there? Nothing else? So if I lived only a short walk away from here, all of a sudden I mean nothing to you?" Metta replied. 03:49, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Dash eyed Talon as she passed. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:55, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Amber twitched her ear as she heard her name several times, and was quite frankly getting annoyed of being mentioned over and over. Turning, she left the spot where she buried the intruder and headed for camp, where Stella had began to kit. 16:02, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Ivy passed Amber on the way and gave her leader a curt nod. Gryffindor 16:06, October 19, 2015 (UTC) (w0000 Stella's kitting) Talon strutted away to the Spikes' den again, laying down in her cool nest after a pause. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 17:52, October 19, 2015 (UTC) "If I got to know you I'd more than likely care." She murmured her gaze still blank --Bluestar340 "That wasn't even the question!" Metta hissed in reply. "This is like talking to a brick wall - I'm out, darling." The cat began to walk away . -hya "Leave me like everyone else, I knew you would.." She mumbled she then turned and padded out of the camp a few tears falling from her eyes. --Bluestar340 Mercedes chased a fast-moving arachnid through the leaf-bare snow, missing it with each pounce but continuing to try. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 21:35, October 19, 2015 (UTC) (I won't be on here much today. I'm working on a story on WFW, and I plan to atleast get to Chapter 5 by the end of the week :P) Snow flicked her tail-tip in annoyance, and watched Akamura stomp off. (Sorry if I got her name wrong xD) 21:40, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Cliff sat outside of the Spike's den, closing his eyes as he tried to think. 22:39, October 19, 2015 (UTC) "Finally, let's get going." Dash went out of camp, without replying to Snow. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:45, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Snow nodded, her gaze trailing outside of camp. "Let's go, then." 00:46, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Metta exited camp. He continued walking until he was fairly close to the border. 00:47, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Dash stalked out of camp for a while, pausing near the border, when he smelt a rogue scent. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:50, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru sat near the border mumbling to herself. "I'm so stupid and worthless.." she sunk her claws into the earth. --Bluestar340 (Blue, not to be rude, but cats don't have tear ducts. Therefore, cats can't cry..) Snow looked up at her mentor in pleasure, her fangs bared and her tail waving. "Oooh, may I kill the rogue? Pleaseeee? My claws haven't shed blood for moons!" 00:54, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Dash flicked his tail. "Go ahead... you nearly need to do something to become a Spike, you're nearly there, and you've been training for absolute ages." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:56, October 20, 2015 (UTC) (Oh sorry..) --Bluestar340 Talon dozed in her nest. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:14, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Snow nodded, and smirked at her mentor. This'll be fun.. ''She thought, curling her claws into the moist ground. 01:40, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Dash curtly nodded. "What are you waiting for!?! Go get him!" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:08, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Mercedes continued leaping after the frantic spider, and in her heedlessness managed to fall at the foot of Ivy, the DarkClan deputy. She squeaked in horror and forgot all about her eight-legged prey. Light is only temporary... [[User talk:DaringDooDarkstripe123|''Darkness is ]]''eternal!'' 04:09, October 20, 2015 (UTC) (oooooo) Talon started snoring. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:34, October 20, 2015 (UTC) (go Samuli Edelmann!! You rock bruh. Hetken elamaa, kaiki konniotta! ''Also, this is like, one of very few times I'll be on this week D:) Jayheart padded back into DarkClan camp. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 14:35, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Dash waited for Snow to leap at the rogue. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:21, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Mercedes waited, nervously, for Ivy to respond. Light is only temporary... [[User talk:DaringDooDarkstripe123|''Darkness is ]]''eternal!'' 18:25, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Talon eventually woke up from her sleep, the dark tabby shaking her head as she padded out from the Spikes' den again. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:36, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Once she finished kitting, four kits lay at Stella's belly, however, two of them, black cats like their father, Eclipse, lay still. One was a black and white tomkit, bulky and feisty. She named him Nocturne, but she was yet to name her other kit. 20:27, October 20, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry for the wait Brams e-e) Snow waved her tail proudly, and leaped at the rogue, slashing her claw's across it's neck and muzzle. 20:38, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Jayheart felt good to back, but at the same time, reluctant to be back. He spotted Rex, a new spike with a strange accent and a lack of language, along with some strange words. Rex had come to DarkClan just before Jayheart had left. Rex looked at Jayheart. "Vhere has du been?" Rex meowed harshly. Jayheart grew angry at this new spike; Rex had just got here, and Jayheart felt offended that a noob was questioning him. "Whatsit tooya?" Jayheart mocked, knowing Rex had no idea what he was saying. Rex cocked his head. "Spaak so Ich cun understund du, plez?" Rex said. Jayheart shuttered. He'd never get used to Rex's accent. Rex never liked Jayheart, and Jayheart never liked Rex. "Fine," Jayheart muttered. "Why does it matter to you, Rex? I was only out...having fun." Rex growled, "Ich habe nie liebe du, Jayheart. Don't make mich angry." Jayheart only half understood him, which made Jayheart fear Rex; if he could never understand Rex, then how could he know when Rex was threatening him or not? This made Rex a very dangerous enemy. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 22:05, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Ivy spun around and curled her lip at the young she-cat. She quickly masked her annoyed expression, faking concern and apology. " Oh, dear. Are you alrighty?" she purred. Gryffindor 00:50, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Jayheart crept away from Rex; the German Rex cat stared at him the entire way. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 00:52, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Mercedes shuffled her kitten-paws awkwardly. "'m fine, ma'am." She mumbled. "I was chasing a spider. I'll be more careful next time." Mercedes hardly looked like DarkClan material at that moment. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 01:23, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Cliff flexed his claws as he heard someone arguing with the deputy, no longer able to focus due to the noise. 02:43, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Dash nodded at Snow in satisfaction. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:15, October 21, 2015 (UTC) (Duact & Alex Gaard for the win! I love Over the Clouds <3) (much fail: "spaak" wtf? My bad, "speak" Germans don't sound like morons. "When I Cherman scientist says to huld onto your hot, you huld on to your hot! Hot! Hot! Haun!" ah, the Muppets) Jayhaart ist a Dummkopf and a Feigling! He habe neine courage, the Shwachling! Ich werde show him... Rex thought. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 14:19, October 21, 2015 (UTC) (o.O) Talon stalked out of the Spikes' den, growling slightly under her breath. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:10, October 21, 2015 (UTC) (I have to be so darn quiet to sneak these posts in -.-) Rex was going to report Jayheart for being Absent Without Official Leave. He headed for the leader's den. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 20:22, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Nocturne fell asleep at Stella's paws. 20:48, October 21, 2015 (UTC) (I love it when my family is upstairs) Rex encountered Amber. "Hallo Amber. Ich vood liebe to speak to du about Jayhaart," Rex meowed, self-conciously aware that Amber could probably not understand him completely, and he was also aware that he was very new, and wasn't sure if this was right or not. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 21:28, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Ivy thrust her muzzle into the hapless Mercede's face. " You do that. Because if you don't, there will be... consequences..." Gryffindor 22:07, October 21, 2015 (UTC) (oh, are you still interested in cliffivy, blaze?) Stella finally named her daughter Tabitha before passing out and drifting off into a peaceful dream. 22:09, October 21, 2015 (UTC) (there's a possibility... what do you have in mind? >:DDDD) Gryffindor 22:11, October 21, 2015 (UTC) (deleting our conversation to save space) Amber flicked her tail, stepping out of her den before calling Ivy and Cliff. Once her deputy and enemy arrived, she narrowed her eyes, speaking in a low, dark tone. "I have a special mission, just for the two of you, and you will head out right away." The brawny molly began, eyeing both cats before continuing. "First, you will kill off a molly by the name of Hera. After you're finished with her, there's a group by the name of The Egyptians...They've been wandering into our territory, and I'd like you two to teach them a lesson they shall never forget. Dismissed."---- Cliff muttered not another word, turning and marching out of the camp with his tail tip twitching. He knew that this mission was just for him to be killed off, as Amber hated his guts. 22:38, October 21, 2015 (UTC) " Very well, ma'am," Ivy said in an undertone, excited at the prospect of killing some poor defensless cats. The long-haired she-cat pivoted around and loped after Cliff. Gryffindor 22:41, October 21, 2015 (UTC) (let's switch to the lr rp) Cliff blinked at the deputy from over his shoulder, simply flicking his ear before returning his gaze to what lay ahead. He didn't try starting a conversation, as he simply believed that it wasn't worth trying. She seemed to like Amber, which meant she was probably just as annoying and rude as her. 22:47, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Talon saw Ivy and Cliff heading out of camp, and she felt jealous. Why couldn't she be sent out on a patrol? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:23, October 22, 2015 (UTC) (uh...Rex was talking to Amber -.-) What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 14:06, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Dash waited for Snow to finish off the rogue. Meanwhile, Talon glared at the two cats leaving the camp, and sunk her head on her paws in disgust. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:07, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Sierra JoAnn walked into camp wondering if Snow was still her mentor. Snow may be a horrible cat with a horrible attitude, but- Actually thats what she is. Laughing the molly walked farther into camp glancing at the molly and sneering.— Ryewhisker 16:04, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Soul stretched himself outside the Spike's Den, letting out a soft, wide yawn. He arched his back, letting out a shrill hiss as one of his paws cracked under the surface of the snow. 13:51, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes at Soul, deciding that he reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her paw on it... 14:19, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul let out another yawn, and glanced over at Amber. "Oh, hey Amber," He purred. 14:22, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber blinked in confusion. Why was he purring like that? It sounded familiar, and made her smile...a great rarity. "Greetings," 14:25, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul sat down beside her and gazed up at the sky, letting out a heavy breath. "You okay? You seem a little... troubled.." 14:29, October 31, 2015 (UTC) The leader twitched her tail, gazing off into the horizon. "Kind of, you just...remind me of him." 14:32, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Of who?" Soul asked, cocking his head in confusion. 14:34, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Snaketooth," Amber added, her eyes clouding with grief, and later fury. "I loved him, so I beat his murderer into nothing more than a pile of blood." 14:38, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Oh," Soul replied, blinking blankly. She really did all of that for me? ''Soul flattened his ears, looking away for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear that." 14:42, October 31, 2015 (UTC) The dilute she-cat flexed her claws. "...whatever, he never returned my feelings anyways..." 14:47, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul flattened his ears, nudging Amber. "Hey, it's okay. You never know.. He was a tough and brutal cat. Maybe he just... hid them," He replied, fakily smiling at her. 14:50, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber ignored the Tom, glaring at her claws. "That's why my heart is now as black and cold as stone, I have no time for that pathetic love." 14:53, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul closed his eyes hefting a sigh. "I'm sure that's a lie," He mumbled, frowning at her. "If you didn't love him, you would've probably killed him before Eclipse did. Afterall, you did ''everything ''for him, so it just proves that you're lying." 14:56, October 31, 2015 (UTC) The leader let out a warning growl. "It was my job since I was a kit, I was only doing my job." 15:05, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul narrowed his eyes. "I know your heart isn't in it for love anymore," He began. "But maybe you could always try somone else." He curled his claws into the ground. ''Did I really make Amber feel this way? I mean - I never actually 'loved' her... but we've always felt so close? Should I tell her how I feel? '' 15:11, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her brilliant eyes sharply at the tom. "I told you, my heart is now as black and cold as coal." 15:58, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul sighed. ''I hurt her.. didn't I... ''He though, gazing at her in concern. "Fine.. but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." 16:00, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber moved her harsh stare to the horizon. "...I can talk to anyone I want to." 16:01, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul flattened his ears, his deep green gaze shining exactly like Snaketooth's. His gaze revealing pain, he lifted a paw. "...I'll just.. leave you.. alone." 16:03, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber moved her head away. "...Don't look at me like that with those eyes." 16:04, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul blinked in confusion. "W-what?" He stammered, lowering his gaze to the ground. 16:05, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "You heard me, those eyes are too much like his." The leader muttered simply, her tail drumming against the ground. 16:07, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul sighed. "I'm ... sorry," He murmered. ''Doesn't she know that I am Snaketooth?? ''His gaze lifted slowly up to Amber's, but he quickly looked away. "I'll go now.." 16:15, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber simply twitched her ear in response. ''His eyes are like Snaketooth's, but his personality isn't at all like his. 16:16, October 31, 2015 (UTC) (Even though he's Snaketooth, it's a changed version of him. He's still a cold blooded killer, but he doesn't do it without orders) Soul padded off, pain revealing in his gaze. He shoved his way out of camp, letting out a shrill hiss of regret. If I really knew about how she felt about me.. maybe I could have been a better leader. Maybe I could've actually been by her side when I needed her most.. Just like that cat I loved who Milo killed a long time ago... '' 16:19, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber sat up, glaring down at her flexing claws. "I have a heart of dark, cold coal..." ''But within coal, there's a diamond... A small voice echoed within the leader's head, causing her to cringe. 16:22, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul let out a snarl, and clawed at the bark in three tree in front of him. Meanwhile, Tabitha laid at her mother's belly, letting out small squeaks and she suckled her warm milk. 16:24, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Nocturne wrinkled his nose at his sister. "Momma, why is Tabitha so lame?" Stella rolled her eyes at her son before hitting him with her tail. "Give her time."---- Rising to her paws, the leader drifted away to somewhere. 16:26, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Tabitha let out a quiet hiss and pawed at her brother's fur. "Shut up!" She spat codly, swiping her small paws at his face. 16:29, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Snorting angrily, Nocturne rose to his paws before sitting on his sister. "Nocturne, get off her, now."---- Amber pounced on a shrew. 16:31, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Tabitha let out loud shreik and began muffling curses at her brother, slapping him with her tail. "G-e-t of-f m..e-!" Meanwhile, Soul laid down by the tree, covering his head with his paws as horrible memories of his past filled his mind. 16:33, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "You two are by far my most troublesome litter...Just like your ridiculous father." Stella mumbled with a roll of her eyes, picking Nocturne up and setting him down off of his sister.---- Amber ate her catch. 16:35, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Tabitha blinked blankly. "Where is dad?" She asked, spitting out clumps of her brother's fur angerily. Soul let out a hiss, an image of Milo filling his mind. Pah! Love is pathetic. It doesn't mean anything. You just are pretending to like her to fool me! Well, it's not going to work! 16:38, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Both of you, cut it out." Stella grumbled as her tail tip started to twitch. "Your father's dead."---- Burying the bones of her meal, Amber walked on. 16:40, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Tabitha frowned at her mother and lowered her head. "How'd he die?" --- Snow stalked back into camp, growling in frusteration as she padded past Amber. 16:42, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, Amber killed him, but he deserved it."---- Amber twitched her tail tip. 16:44, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Tabitha blinked blankly. "No cat deserves to die!" She squeaked, her gaze filled with concern. "What'd he do? Why'd he have to die??" --- Snow rolled her eyes and wavered on. 16:47, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, he only killed the previous leader," Stella mumbled in a sarcastic manner.---- Amber narrowed her eyes sharply. "Do you have something to say to your murderous leader, scrub?" 16:53, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Snow paused herself. "For you to leave me alone, perhaps?" She snapped codly, her tail-tip twitching in annoynace. Tabitha flattened her ears. "Who was the previous leader, mommy?" 16:57, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber rolled her eyes, picking up a claw before giving the she-cat a massive blow to the face. "Speak to me like that again, and I'll remove your ear so you can look like your mother. Maybe your tongue as well."---- "Before Amber and Eclipse? Snaketooth." 17:05, October 31, 2015 (UTC) "Woah. Daddy was leader? That's awesome!" Tabitha squeaked, bouncing happily. "But why'd he kill him?" Snow let out a growl and fell to the ground, small drops of blood dripping from her face. "How about you watch what you're doing and give your Clanmates some respect!?" 17:08, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes. "Respect? Weren't you just the one who back-sassed your own leader? Don't be so hypocritical, child." 17:14, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Snow rolled her eyes, her tail lashing. "You were the one who started speaking to me. How about you mind your own buisness?" With a snarl, she stomped off, ignoring anything else the dilute calico she-cat had to say. 17:24, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber rolled her eyes. "Stuck-up kit, should've killed her mom before that kit happened. And I didn't even say anything." The leader casually continued with her hunt. 17:29, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Soul padded back into the DarkClan camp, his gaze fixed on the ground. 20:52, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Amber returned to camp, a rabbit hanging in her powerful jaws as she casually strolled along, dropping her catch in the pile with a soft thud. 20:54, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Soul watched Amber stroll back into camp, and he dipped his head to her. I'll just wait a little longer to tell her.. It couldn't hurt her not knowing for a short time. Besides, that other cat was weak. Amber is strong and much more powerful than that scrawny rat. '' 20:57, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Amber twitched her tail tip in response, eyeing the tomcat suspiciously. ''What does he want now? 20:59, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Soul flicked an ear, sitting down beside her. "Err, is there something wrong?" He asked, flattening his ears. 21:01, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes once more. "Yes, there is. Why do you keep looking at me?" 21:02, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Soul blinked blankly, his tail waving with confusion. "Uhh, I.." He paused himself, looking up at the sky. "Nevermind." 21:06, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "'Nevermind' doesn't answer my question." The leader replied gruffly, looking away from the tom with her tail tip twtiching. 21:07, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Soul let out a sigh. "Amber," He began. "I should probably tell you something." (is right now good, or should they like.. become more close or whatever?) 21:10, November 1, 2015 (UTC) (it doesn't matter) Amber gave the tom a bland stare. "...Don't tell me you love me, or you're a kittypet, or you're working for FlameClan." 21:15, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Soul narrowed his eyes. "Not even a tom like me would be that stupid. Especially if I'm insanely loyal to a Clan I was leader of before." 21:16, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Amber rolled her bright eyes before glowering at the tom. "Uh-huh, and I was leader of FlameClan yesterday." 21:20, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Brambleshade awlked around the small rock, she was tired yet wanted to stay awake. She was the only cat with a Clan name and she felt awkward with it. When Do I get to change my name, she grummbled in dissapointment. 01:23, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Xenon padded through the entrance, dragging a half-eaten rabbit. He stopped mid-camp, his amber eyes narrowing. He had been gone for many moons, and now he returned. The camp seemed twice as large before he left. Xenon sat down, waiting for the leader to address him. Ripples in the shallow seas 01:47, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Snow let out a low growl as the unfamiliar cat, Xenon, padded through camp. Narrowing her eyes sharply, she unsheathed her claws. "Who are you?" She snapped crossly, lashing her tail dangerously. "Rogue? FlameClan scum? A tribe cat? Or a Kittypet without a twoleg?" 01:51, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Xenon smirked, surprised about the smaller she-cat's hostile approach. "I'm a former member of DarkClan. Can't you smell my scent?" He added, nosing the rabbit forward. "It must have washed off while I was away." He added with a curt sigh, lifting a paw to lap at his claws. "I've brought a peace offering. I'm rejoining DarkClan. Bring me to your current leader." Ripples in the shallow seas 01:57, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Snow snorted. "Pah, what am I? A dustmop? Hmmm.. cats really do underestimate me these days," She growled, anger flaring within her gaze. "Always thinking I'm the one to do the work." She slid out her claws farther. "How sad." 02:02, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Xenon frowned, his eyes narowing into slits. "Take me to your current leader." He added, his voice more serious now. He exhaled a sharp breath, his unsheathed claws slowly sinking into the ground. Ripples in the shallow seas 02:05, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Snow chuckled, her gaze becoming more blunt. "I'm sorry, are you deaf? I'm not doing anything. As I said, I'm not some 'slave' for everyone's use." 02:17, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Xenon grunted, rolling his amber eyes. "If you can't do such a simple task as to bring me to your leader, then you must be one lazy fool." He shouldered past her, leaving her with the half-eaten rabit. As he walked past her, he kicked his backlegs into the dirt, dust writhing into her face. Ripples in the shallow seas 02:26, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Brambleshade sat in camp, bored and as grumpy as ever. 21:33, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Snow snorted, and slid her claws across the soil. That fool. I'm not lazy. I'm just not going to do such a simple task they could do thereself! '' 21:40, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Xenon scented Amber. ''Ahh, now she's in charge, isn't she? ''He thought, his whiskers slightly quivering. "Amber?" Xenon called out, raising his chin as he patiently waited for the dilute she-cat to appear. 'Ripples in the shallow seas' 01:29, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Amber's sharp gaze slid over to a familiar black and white pelt, her gaze everything but friendly. "And what had you dragging your hide worthless hide back into ''my Clan? Are you here to suicide or what?" 23:07, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Xenon started a low growl under his breath. I wonder how these cats even ''respect ''her. ''"Worthless? I wouldn't say..." He began, a discrete smirk slowly appearing. "You wouldn't have the slightest idea of what i've been ''doing ''all this time. And honestly," The tom paused, her fangs glistening as he curled his lips. "You need more claws in this Clan." Xenon was secretly hoping for a fight, her claws twitching slightly. "Now, are you letting me re-join or not?" 'Ripple.of.mc | Talk' 23:36, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes coldly, letting her tail tip twitch and gently thump against the ground. "No, I ''don't know what you've been doing, and for all I know, you've been slacking and rotting away like a kittypet. You've gotta prove your worth." The diluted leader spoke in a sharp tone, gazing down at her flexing claws. "Every DarkClan spike has their collar, and since you've left, you no longer have one, or at least you haven't earned it back. Go and get one from a dog, bring it to me." 00:03, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (I need to do something with this rascal..) Tabitha squirmed in her mother's paws, bored of what to do. Meanwhile, Snow snickered quietly. Hah. I knew Amber wouldn't let you into the Clan that easily. '' 00:30, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (Bluegh, Xenon is such a brat) "Eh! have you forgotten that I've been in this clan before?" He added with a nasty tone, his eyes filled with extreme vexation. "I left the collar buried under some bush, I didn't want to go around wearing a ''collar." Xenon continued, sassily flicking his tail-tip. "It resembles kitty-pets." Lifting his chin, the tom straightened, his ears pricking. "But if you want me to prove myself to you, I may." Ripple.of.mc | Talk 03:39, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Growling in fury, Snow leaped in front of the dark battle-scarred tom. "Are you calling DarkClan a bunch of Rogue-ruled Kittypets?" She broke in, her claws quickly sliding out. 03:42, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber bared her fangs at the tom. "A kittypet doesn't wear their trophies, their collars aren't earned, those fat bums get them for free. We take them from dogs." The dilute molly waved the tom off. "But if you aren't deserving of that collar, leave now, it seems you're too childish to prove your worth to my clan. You're just afraid of a wittle puppy, so go on, tuck in your tail and go crying to your twolegs. You've no honor, a waste of my Clan's time." 17:23, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (We need to do some Soul & Amber action >:D) Soul flattened his ears, padding towards Amber. His claws clenched into the ground, he lifted his head to meet her gaze. 17:32, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes at Soul, continuing to speak in a soft growl. "And what do you want?" 17:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Arachnid sat down curling her tail around her legs as she watched the two cats argue with the slightest hint of amusement glittering in her cold gaze. Her claws slid in and out sinking into the dirt for a taste of blood but she stayed put. She twitched her til and kept silent watching them intently. - Arachnid Soul exhaled a heavy breath, and blinked his sharp green gaze at her. "To talk. Is that okay with you? Or would you rather cut your former leader's ears off?" 17:53, November 7, 2015 (UTC) The leader scoffed. "I already cut off Eclipse's ears," she grumbled before turning back to Xenon. "Either leave and get that collar, or never come back. That is your final verdict." Amber rumbled before turning away and stalking off, flicking her tail to order Soul to follow. 17:54, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Soul narrowed his eyes sharply, ignoring the harsh tone in the leader's voice. "I'm not talking about Eclipse," He hissed, flattening his ears. "I'm talking about Snaketooth.." 17:56, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber rolled her eyes. "As you already know, I'd never shred his ears." 18:01, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Good," Soul murmered, his gaze becoming more clear. "Then surely you'd be smart enough not to shred mine either." 18:03, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber twitched her tail tip in annoyance. "Snaketooth's my friend, I didn't say you were." 18:05, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Soul sighed and closed his eyes, reopening them a final time. "I am ''your friend," He socffed, narrowing his eyes. "Because ''I ''am Snaketooth." 18:08, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Arachnid watched as they walked off, disppointment setting in but she quickly shook it off. Getting to her paws, she strolled over to the pitiful excuse for a fresh-kill pile. She quickly scooped up a thin shrew before walking off settling down in a quiet area where she wouldn't be disturbed. - Arachnid ( at least I tried, rit?) "Fine. I'll wear the collar..." ''Yeah, I will. If it means I'll stay in your pathetic Clan. ''Xenon added with a sheer grunt, his stiff tail swiping the ground. ''And I'll prove you wrong, you'll see. ''Xenon clenched his teeth, stomping off into the bushes away from the Camp. 'Ripple.of.mc | Talk' 19:26, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Sierra JoAnn sat grooming her pelt lazily.— Ryewhisker 21:42, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber rose to her paws before slowly back away. "P...prove it!" 02:00, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Venus grumbled irritably, as always. Cloudflight and Sunflower 02:02, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth flattned his ears. "What proof do I need rather than standing right here in front of you?" 02:05, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes coldly. "You're nothing like him, you only have his eyes." 02:06, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth flattened his ears, finding enjoyment out of all of this. "You remember Rune, correct? The cat who died of rabies? Only Snaketooth," He paused for a moment to clear his throat, "would know that." 02:08, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber snorted. "Everyone knew he died of rabies, that's why we evacuated camp!" 02:09, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Exactly," The dark brown tom purred, his green gaze shining with amusement. "Spade was also your father, and Kai was my mentor whenever we trained together. Cliff killed your father as well. Any more proof that you need?" He asked, flicking an ear. 02:11, November 8, 2015 (UTC) The diluted molly rolled her eyes. "''Everyone knew of my father's death, and that he was obviously my father. And Snaketooth's mentor was no secret." 02:13, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth sighed, rolling his eyes. "You obviously are to dumb to see what's right in front of your eyes," he snapped, becoming irritated. "You can believe I'm dead if you want to, because at this point, it's no longer worth trying." 02:17, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Arachnid swallowed, giving a satisfied wave of a tail. She watched the tom and Amber bicker on , keeping a bland face as always but curiousity crept at her shoulder. - Arachnid Amber narrowed her eyes as she squared up with the tom. "Snaketooth was the only cat who knew what I liked to eat and the first cat I assassinated. Answer those two things." (-coughcoughblackbirdandPinecoughcough-) 02:22, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth smirked. "Peice of cake. Blackbird and Pine." 02:24, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber eyed the tom, going silent. "...It can't be you..." 02:26, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth sighed. "It is," He murmered quietly, his menacing voice darkly the same as it rung in the leader's ears. Snow trotted back to camp, a plump tabbit in her jaws. 02:28, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber turned away, closing her eyes. "...I didn't mean the things I said..." She quickly lied. 02:31, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth flattened his ears, resting his tail-tip on her shoulder. "It's fine," he meowed. "It was my fault for lying to you in the first place... But I'm glad I told you, so the same thing that happened to me long ago didn't happen again." 02:34, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber twitched her tail tip, letting it gently thump against the ground. "...I killed Eclipse, y'know." 02:37, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth smiled at her, giving her an impressed gaze. "I know, and I'm grateful for that. That fox-dung deserved everything that came to him. All except my place within leadership, of course." 02:39, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes at Soul. "...That doesn't mean I'm handing over my position, no offense. You died." 02:47, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth flicked an ear. "Oh, no matter. I don't want it back anyway," he scowled, his tail-tip flicking under her chin. "I think you'd be a great leader." Maybe Blade was right after all.. I could've been a much better leader... instead I let cats die around me... and all I did was sit there like a helpless rat with my tail in between my paws. ''Frowing, he looked away from her, hoping she wouldn't ask him what was wrong. 02:50, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber starred off into space, letting her tail tip continue to twitch. "...I'm bored and hungry, wanna go do something?" 02:51, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth shrugged. "Sure, what did you have in mind?" --- Tabitha squirmed around. --- Snow let out a grumble, pricking her ears as she watched Amber and Soul. ''What's up with those two? The only cat that Amber ever managed to speak to that warmly was-'' She paused for a moment. ''No, that can't be him... he looks and acts nothing like him. '' 02:54, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Stella twitched her tail tip in annoyance. "Stop squirming," she grumbled, squishing her kit with a paw. Meanwhile, Nocturne continued to snooze.---- Amber shrugged. "I dunno, hunting?" 02:56, November 8, 2015 (UTC) (Should I have Snow die and try to attack Snake later and almost kill him?) Tabitha let out a muffled mewl. --- Snaketooth nodded and rose to his paws. "Sure." 02:57, November 8, 2015 (UTC) (yesss, i hate her...also, call him soul, not snaketooth, bc he's soul now) Amber walked out of camp. 03:00, November 8, 2015 (UTC) (K, sounds good. I hate her too. She's a sassy little brat XD) Soul followed Amber, his tail-tip twitching in annoyane. --- Snow secretly followed the two cats. 03:02, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber gazed at a rock as she passed it. "...I killed a cat there." 03:03, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Soul smiled at her, purring with satisfaction. "I've never been prouder," He cooed, his gaze revealing amusement. 03:05 , November 8, 2015 (UTC) Arachnid watched as they left her gaze cooling over once more. She closed her eyes. A quick nap won't hurt, right? - Arachnid Amber flicked her tail. "Erm, thanks? I'm not your kit." 01:19, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Sierra JoAnn tugged on a knot in her pelt and stood stretching growing tired of this boring camp. ''Can't anything interesting ever happen? The Abyssinian decided to try to tal to someone and make friends.— Ryewhisker 14:09, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Arachnid curled her tail around herself wavering into a light sleep. - Arachnid (dream timeeeeeee) Talon dozed in her nest, the dark brown tabby seeiming at peac for once, Suddenly, her eyes flickered open, and she found herself - not in her den, but in a place full of stars. "What -" Then, a black she-cat stepped out from among their ranks, her amber eyes narrowed at her former Clanmate. Talon's breath caught in her throat. "Solombra -" "Shadedsun," the black cat hissed, cutting Talon off. "I got a new name when I switched allegiances..." Talon hissed. "So why are you here, DarkClan traitor?" Shadedsun flinched after this, but the next words she spoke were not her own. "The end to this land is coming, you and your two other clanmates, along with three from the other clans, shall follow the blue star at every night and dawn to the new land, the safe haven. Once you reach this home, you will look into the water and see the star shining directly above. Settle there or else..." Talon stared. "Um, what -" But it was too late, Shadedsun was already fading away, and she was gone. With a jolt, Talon woke up, her fur spiked oddly after seeing this unusual dream. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:22, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Soul flicked an ear, gazing up at the starry night sky. "Want to go hunting?" He asked, flicking his tail-tip. 21:28, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Sierra JoAnn headed into the den where her nest looked quite comfortable. The Abyssinian quickly falling asleep. Her dreams were filled with nothing for a while until a starry figure suddenly appeared before jumping she narrowed her eyes. Then the cat spoke, The end to this land is coming, you and your two other clanmates, along with three from the other clans, shall follow the blue star at every night and dawn to the new land, the safe haven. Once you reach this home, you will look into the water and see the star shining directly above. Settle there or else... Jolting awake the molly looked around her ears flattened against her skull. Did she tell Amber about her dream or stay quiet? Sierra JoAnn stepped out of the den looking a bit spooked. She glanced at Talon noticing his expression softly she walked over and nodded then asked if he'd had the same dream quietly.— Ryewhisker 17:02, November 13, 2015 (UTC) (talon's a she) Talon nodded curtly at Sierra JoAnn. "Um yeah, why...?" The dark tabby's fur was still spiked, but in reality she was not very fazed by the while incident. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:03, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Snow continued to follow Soul and Amber quietly, her tail-tip lashing. That's Snaketooth alright. Who else other than Snaketooth would Amber cuddle up to...? ''Scoffing, she picked up her pace. "Snaketooth!" She roared, baring her fangs. ''He will pay for killing my father... I will make sure of it. '' 22:54, November 13, 2015 (UTC) (Oops sorry) Sierra JoAnn then told her that she'd had the same dream.— Ryewhisker 00:25, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber twitched her whiskers, sliding away and deciding to not get involved. After all, it wasn't her fight to fight.---- Cliff proudly returned to camp, his head held high. 00:20, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Ivy followed Cliff, satisfied with the skirmish. She went to report to Amber. Gryffindor 00:22, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Cliff paused, glancing around camp before letting his gaze settle on Ivy. For a moment, he kept gazing at her, secretly admiring her strength. Pushing the thought from his head, he quickly spoke up, "she's out of camp, Ivy." 00:26, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Ivy turned back to stare at Cliff. "... oh. I see." She fought to keep her tone neutral, ignoring the random thoughts about his excellent killing moves coming into her head. ''You don't like him! Remember Flamespring? '' Gryffindor 00:40, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Cliff frowned, flicking his tail. "It's a shame, I'm pretty sure she'd be proud to hear of your sweet moves right now." 00:41, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Bramblspiral sat licking her paws~ Shorewillow Snow let out a low growl, her tail lashing furiously. "''You ''killed my father, you snake-hearted rat!" She spat, leaping at Soul with unsheathed claws. Soul simply narrowed his eyes and ducked, leaving the raging she-cat flying away from him. 01:01, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Amber watched with a bored expression, sitting down with a small yawn. 01:05, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Growling in frusteration, Snow slid out her claws and leapt back up onto her paws, dragging herself across the dirt floor to Soul. Soul lifted a paw, striking a blow at the grey-white she-cat as she leapt at his throat. "How pathetic," Soul muttered, flinging the blood off of his claws. "You're even easier to kill than you're father. But you're death will be much more fun." 01:08, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Amber, her eyes closed as she lapped at a paw, opened an eye to cast Soul a slight glare. "Now, Snaketooth, 'm dear," she began as she rose to her paws in a stretch, her claws now unsheathed. "Don't play with your prey." 01:10, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Soul lauged evily, casting a glare back at Amber. "Oh, this won't take long," He hissed, his claws hovering over Snow's throat. "I just wish to make her suffer. The annoying brat deserves it, just like her father did and her mother does." Snow let out a infuriated hiss, and wriggled out of Snaketooth's grasp. She sliced her claws at his ears, blood trickling down the side of his face. 01:12, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Amber rolled her brightly colored orbs, flicking her tail impatiently. "Just hurry it up, my deputy and her partner have returned, I can detect them...and I need news from them, good news." 01:15, November 16, 2015 (UTC) (K, it's Amber's cue) "You don't need to stay," Soul meowed, his tail-tip flicking impatiently. Suddenly out of nowhere, Snow bowled over Soul, biting into his scruff and throwing him across the dirt floor. 01:17, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Fool, you never listened to me," Amber muttered under her breath, a bit annoyed with Soul's response. The leader leaped at Snow, rolling with her onto the ground before pinning her down with a loud thud, her claws sinking into the flesh of the molly. "Now, you pesky little rat," Amber began, her eyes cold. "This is what happens when you disrespct your Clanmates." 01:20, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Snow let out a growl, Amber's strength suprisingly harder to throw off than Soul's. "Are you going to kill me too?" She squeaked sarcastically, not really caring if she did anyway. "Is how you want to be a leader representing the Clan as a bunch of cold hearted killers?" 01:27, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "We ''are cold-hearted killers," The leader began darkly before sinking her claws into the molly's throat. "...but we don't tolerate disrespect and disobedience. " 01:28, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Soul smirked as he watched the blood trickle down from the molly's neck onto the cold stone floor. "Mhm," He murmered flatly. Snow let out a cough, her heart stopping and her body going limp. 01:35, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Ivy blinked at Cliff. " Er, thanks. You're pretty neat yourself," the deputy responded. She looked around for Amber and let out an irritated huff. Gryffindor 01:36, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Amber released the cold body before stepping back, twitching her tail tip in annoyance. "I bet our Clan will benefit from her death."---- Cliff silently looked away. 01:37, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Most definetely," Soul hissed codly, narrowing his eyes sharply before kicking dust onto Snow's face and stomping beside Amber. "Just more annoyance for us all." 01:38, November 16, 2015 (UTC) " I'm just gonna... find Amber?" Ivy said half to herself, pacing. Gryffindor 01:42, November 16, 2015 (UTC) (imagine the accent bruhs CUZ I DONE WIT WRITIN WEIRD) Rex felt a hollowness in his heart, but couldn't place it. He decided to go for a walk. "Walking ist gutt," he said to himself, nodding. [[User talk:ThunderWaves|''Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 19:04, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (stepping in here, but Rex needs to have his dream ASAP.) "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 21:10, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (^^) Talon nodded at Sierra JoAnn. "So... who do you think the third cat will be, then?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:31, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Tabitha laid in the Nursery, poking her brother ignorantly. "Your boring," She muttered, rolling onto her side and closing her eyes. "You never want to do anything ''fun." 22:57, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (what should the dream say?) Rex sat down by on a rock, muttering to himself about his past. [[User talk:ThunderWaves|Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 23:09, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (check whiskers' latest blog and copy paste the message at the bottom) 23:10, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (danke freund :D) Rex dozed off into sleep, dreaming of his mother and being in FlameClan as he once was as a kit. Then she came to him. "Rex!" she called. Rex looked at her. "Mutti! Du live?" His mother shook her head. "No, my son, but I have an urgent message for you: The end to this land is coming, you and your two other clanmates, along with three from the other clans, shall follow the blue star at every night and dawn to the new land, the safe haven. Once you reach this home, you will look into the water and see the star shining directly above. Settle there or else..." she began to fade. "Neine! Neine! Mutti, come back!" Rex squealed, like a kit. He woke up. [[User talk:ThunderWaves|Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 23:18, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Soul padded back to camp after talking with Amber, feeling satisfied that Snow was finally dead. ''That convining annoying wretch! ''With a growl, he sulked into his den, resting his head on his paws as dark memories flooded into his mind. 23:23, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (what now) [[User talk:ThunderWaves|Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 23:26, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Slick watched the cats. She was a bit of a bully, waiting for cats to come near her and she would attack. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:09, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Ivy had eyed the questing cats suspiciously. After they left, the tabby snorted and scoured long marks in the earth with her claws. She didn't trust them, and she would certainly make sure her Clanmates knew their loyalties when they return. ''I hope I won't hear nonsense about them falling love with some other Clan scum. Hah, I can just imagine them pleading. " Oh please, spare me, I love him!" Idiots. '' Gryffindor 21:59, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Sierra shrugged "No idea." She replied her tail tip twithing slightly.— Ryewhisker 01:40, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Slick yawned and sat back on her hunches and groomed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:21, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Angus walked into camp dragging a hawk He had joined nearly a week ago and had hoped to at least had somebody he could talk to, but the black tom had been too busy showing off his abilities to hunt and fight. Grinning he dropped off the hawk he had been dragging and went to find a pretty molly to talk to. Looking around he spotted Ivy. The deputy. Well, she'd be a good friend and ally. Trotting up to her the tom bowed his head before greeting her. "Morning ma'am." He said politely.— Ryewhisker 16:05, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Ivy had been grooming her long tail. She looked up at Angus and narrowed her eyes, though quickly cleared her gaze as she eyed him. ''I haven't had any fun in a while. ''" And good morning to you, too! That's a lovely catch," she purred, whisking her tail tantalizingly across the earth. Gryfflepuff 20:35, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Dash came back from hunting. (whiskers, when can dash fling with stella? (this was on the plots page from ages ago) I kinda want them to do it when talon's off questing) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:00, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Angus grinned and purred. "Thanks." He said. "Birds are my specialty." He replied right away. Angus had always thought the molly pretty and was now hoping to gain her as a mate.— Ryewhisker 15:00, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ''Oh, how I missed this, '' the deputy though to herself. Shifting slightly, Ivy beckoned for him to sit down with her plumy tail. " Would you care to share it with me?" she said seductively. Gryfflepuff 21:44, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Cliff watched the black tom with the deputy irritably, finding his dark tail tip twitching. ''She's mine'', flea-bag.'' The tom stopped in his tracks, blinking in confusion. Er, what? 01:51, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Ivy tilted her head slightly. Great. ''" What?" Gryfflepuff 01:53, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Cliff stumbled slightly, growing hot with embarrassment as he opened and closed his mouth. "I, er, nothing...we just never spoke with Amber." 01:55, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Ivy was flushing, too, but she fought it down. " Should we tell her?" Gryfflepuff 01:58, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, yeah, she's back now..." Cliff quickly responded, lowering his head and staring into the ground. "...She'd be happy to know about your fantastic moves." 01:59, December 4, 2015 (UTC) " And the way you killed that one cat," Ivy said slightly vaguely, glancing back guiltily at Angus before straight ahead. " Amber?" Gryfflepuff 02:02, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "To Amber," the pointed tom replied, turning and gazing at his leader's den. "Sure hope she's in a good mood..." Cliff muttered under his breath. 02:05, December 4, 2015 (UTC) " Er, yeah." Ivy said. " This news'll put her in a good one, right?" Gryfflepuff 02:11, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "Hopefully..." Cliff sighed before standing outside of the leader's den. "Um, Amber? May Ivy and I come in? We bring fantastic news." A soft grunt was the reply, which was Amber's usual "yes". 02:13, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Carefully, Ivy walked into the dark den. She sat down in the corner, not too close to Amber, and respectfully lowered her head. " We would like to inform you of what happened on our mission." Gryfflepuff 02:19, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Amber leaned back, her eyes narrowed. "Ah yes, how'd that go? They dead?" Cliff nodded after dipping his head in acknowledgement. "Yes, they are very much dead." 02:27, December 4, 2015 (UTC) " They were getting far too pushy around the border. We certainly taught them a lesson," she wondered if it was a bad thing to mention the fact that some had run away, alive. She decided against it. Gryfflepuff 02:31, December 4, 2015 (UTC) One of the rare grins grew on the leader's face. "Good, very good..." 02:34, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ''What did she do now? Make casual conversation? ''" Anything else you'd like us to do there, miss?" Gryfflepuff 02:36, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Amber waved a paw, closing her eyes. "Just go patrol, make sure they don't pester me again...If they dare set foot near us again, finish them off for good. That'll be all." Cliff nodded slowly before slinking out of the den. "...Well, I'mma go patrol." 02:39, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Ivy dipped her head to Amber and followed Cliff out of he den. She whisked her tail over the earth, slowly, blinking. " Sure, go ahead... er, might I come with you?" Gryfflepuff 02:42, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Cliff was puzzling himself. He was actually...overjoyed when Ivy asked to tag along. "Sure," 02:43, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Ivy... was confused. She actually wanted to be with Cliff, but at the same time, she felt awkward. Why did it suddenly matter how she behave? She hadn't cared before. " Let's go by the Clans, shall we?" Gryfflepuff 02:45, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Cliff grinned darkly. "Oh yes, I'd be happy to get into a tangle with them...how about you?" 02:46, December 4, 2015 (UTC) " That shouldn't even be a question," she teased, flexing her claws. " ScorchClan, or FlameClan? ScorchClan puts up the best fight, FlameClan's over us by now." Gryfflepuff 03:07, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "We don't border ScorchClan, FlameClan's always fun to pick on, though." Cliff responded. 03:09, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "... oh, that's right," Ivy said, rolling her eyes at herself. " Well, yeah, FlameClan. There's been some quest nonsense going on there as well, I hear their leader's gone." Gryfflepuff 03:12, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "Yep, Talon and what not left DarkClan to go on that stupid thing as well..." He grinned. "Perfect time to raise some chaos in FlameClan..." 03:15, December 4, 2015 (UTC) " Definetively. Do you want to wait for a patrol there, or d'you have anything else in mind?" Gryfflepuff 03:29, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "I have a great idea...Let's wait for a patrol, and let's say I'm your prisoner that you found on our land, and we're seeking FlameClan's advice, as we don't take prisoners...They'll probably take us to camp, then we can have allll of our fun." 03:30, December 4, 2015 (UTC) " Seek advice from FlameClan?" Ivy wrinkled her snout but then her eyes brightened. " That's actually great, especially if we run into an idiot who knows nothing about us. You're brilliant!" Gryfflepuff 03:32, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Cliff grinned before lowering his head and rolling in some dirt. "Gotta get a raggedy look, like some beaten loner or something..." 03:34, December 4, 2015 (UTC) " I'll help," the deputy said, tail rising playfully. She grabbed a pawfu lof leaves and flung them at his face before snorting. " Heh. You look better now." Gryfflepuff 03:35, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Chuckling, Cliff turned away, giving the deputy a playful glare. "Well, if I'm a prisoner, I'm not going to get along with you well, right? So you've got to look beaten-up as well!" Taking a few juniper berries, he smashed them onto Ivy's coat. 03:38, December 4, 2015 (UTC) A purple smudge appeared on her fur. The remains of the berries were caught in her tangled fur. One slowly peeled away and fell with an aniclimatic 'plop'. She nodded sarcastically. " Yeah. Wow, you're a mighty warrior. Look at this purple on my fur!" Gryfflepuff 03:40, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Cliff snorted. "Hey, I'm a weird prisoner, you don't know how I fight. For all those mouse-brained FlameClan warriors know, the berries I just put on you are poisonous." 03:42, December 4, 2015 (UTC) " Hah, true. Enough talk, let's go," switching to a brisk tone, she walked to the FlameClan border and waited for a patrol. Gryfflepuff 03:57, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Cliff followed, keeping his head hung and tail low, as if he was in fact a prisoner. 03:59, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Ivy unceremoniously flung Cliff to the ground and stood over him, trying to prevent her claws from piercing him in the meanwhile. (whiskers, get some derps over here. i have no FC warriors). Gryfflepuff 04:02, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Angus dashed to Ivy his eyes narrowed at Cliff. "What's going on?" He asked coldly his gaze softening when it met Ivy's, but once his gaze was back on Cliff it was more like if looks could kill. Apple poked her head out of the nursery her amber eyes filled with mischief. She often found herself in trouble quite a bit and hoped today would be no different.— Ryewhisker 14:40, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Slick pulled out of camp. She scanned around, looking for her brother. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:14, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Ivy looked up with a start. "Angus, move! We're waiting for a FlameClan patrol to- oh, never mind, I'll explain it later." Lost souls in reverie 04:21, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Dash snored, now bored, as Talon had gone on that questy-thing. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:45, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Strike licked his paw. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:16, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "There you are, you rotten peice of fox-dung!" Slick purred and growled atthe same time, not knowing if she was mad or happy to see her brother. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:18, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "hi' Strike mewed. "I promised Mom before she died to take care of you and never let you out of my sight, where have you been?" Slick demaned. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:24, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Walking around." Strike mewed. 15:28, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Slick let her fur lie flat. "Okay.... let's go hunting." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:29, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Okay." Strike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:35, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Slick sniffed for prey. ---- Bloompaw trailed over the border, looking for a pebble she threw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:37, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Cliff cast the Angus cat an irritated glance as a patrol spotted the suspicious activity, and backed off. "Idiot! You've ruined the plan with your blabbering!" The pointed tom snapped, his tail tip twitching in irritation. Gee, that guy had to hover all over the deputy like fly on dirt, it was disgusting. "Now, how about you go tell Amber about how you ruined our plan? I'm sure she'd be happy to discuss it over your cold dead body after she guts you." 21:22, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Although irritated, Ivy kept it down. Something in the way he looked at her... she pitied him? " Well, our plan is useless now, so we might as well just head back," the deputy said snappishly. She stomped away, taking great care to brush her long fur against Cliff's as she did so. Lost souls in reverie 17:21, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Cliff shifted uncomfortably as the deputy brushed past him. That was an...odd move, but deep down, it made him feel a bit warm. He was sure she was just trying to mess with his mind, but he followed her anyways, grumbling under his breath. 17:27, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Ivy walked a bit apprehensively into camp, wondering how on earth she'd explain their failed plan to Amber. Lost souls in reverie 17:41, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Strike wandered around. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:37, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Bloompaw hopped onto the ground and saw a tom. She stiffened when she didn't know who he was. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:47, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Adolf and Ryder walked into camp. Adolf scanned the area, looking smug. He had only joined two sunrises ago, and he was still a mystery to all other members of the Clan. ''Clan..ha! he thought, unable to hold back his smirk. How did he, a rogue, ever end up in one of these messes? Who would've thought, that after spending his whole life trying to avoid the clans, he'd ever join one? Nonetheless, the tortoiseshell knew DarkClan was a simple stepping stone into recruiting his new set of followers and moving along in his career. Ryder, on the other hand, looked a little wary. She was born a princess, practically, in her old clowder. She was popular, well-known for her talents, and was surrounded by doting admirers. Even with Adolf's group she was respected for being his mistress. In this Clan, however, she knew she was the bottom tier. If she had known where she'd end up, she would've never followed that tortoiseshell idiot who walked besides her. With a huff, she continued marching her way 'cross camp. She was going to have to work her way up in this group fast if she was to be able to tolerate it much longer. 00:40, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Soul padded through camp, his tail-tip swaying as he strolled along. Pausing, he gazed into Amber's den, his ears flattening. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 16:12, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Amber casually walked out of her den, narrowing her eyes at Soul as he gazed at her and her place of resting. "What?" 02:35, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Ivy chickened out of telling Amber, and was relieved to see Soul approach, as it gave her an excuse to back off. Lost souls in reverie 02:40, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives